


Resistance

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre goes to Davos in his little dark cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

He couldn't know who was more foolish, her for entering his cell, or him for not killing her when he had the chance. My fingers were right around her pale white neck, smooth skin underneath my thumbs and stumps. And in stead of squeezing the life out of her, her slammed her against the nearest wall, lifting her legs, wrapping them onto him.

'Stop resisting, Daavos' his name sounded strange in her foreign  accent, it didn't felt like his name anymore. He didn't felt like himself either, not here in the darkness, with her onto his waist, warming him up against the cold damp air of his cell.

'Stop telling me what to do.' there is no resistance in her as my hand, the once Stannis mauled, snaked under her dress, up her tights, pressing down hard enough to leave bruises. 'You have no power over me' reaching the exact spot that I wanted, I'm rewarded with a gasp from the red woman. 'Never had, and never will'

Thin delicate fingers tangle in his hair, not pulling, just caressing him. Not the picture he made of her, the red woman never been submissive in him head - not that he ever imagined her like this. Her eyes were shut close, cheek as red as her hair, no, he never imagined her like this.

'Please, Daavos...' how weird it was to feel this powerful, even trapped in a damp little hell, he was the one pulling the strings.

'What did I just told you not telling me what to do?' he wondered how his stumps must fell to her, how much pain or pleasure was she getting as he shoved a second finger inside her. There was no time for niceness, he didn't want to be nice to her, he wanted to show her who was in charge of who.

Her soft whimpers were echoing around him, he was sure the guard out side could hear her too. Good, he would think again before trying to intimidate him, after all, the red woman was wrapped around my finger. More like impaled, he chucled as she came undone on him. Her full head of hair leaning on his shoulder, covering him like a mantle, breath ragged and all, it was all very clear who obeyed to whom.

'Now, be a good girl and let me out.'


End file.
